Tendresse
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Zoro et Sanji s'aiment et passent tout leur temps ensemble. Le vert décide de faire une petite surprise à son blond ... Guimauve en puissance :3


Sanji dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son amant, Zoro. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et chacun n'avait jamais été autant heureux. L'équipage n'avait rien dit. Nami les avait surpris une fois dans la cuisine alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Au début, cela avait devait rester secret mais Nami avait tout gâché. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au moins ils ne doivent plus se cacher de peu d'être découverts.

Il était maintenant 7h et Sanji devait se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se réveilla, comme si Luffy était son alarme. Il regarda Zoro et sourit. Le vert avait un air paisible collé au visage. Sanji posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour un doux baiser. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il sentit quelque chose dans le bas de son dos. Il se retourna. Ce n'était que la main de Zoro qui était réveillé. Le blond regarda celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Zoro : Où vas-tu mon ange ?

Sanji : Bonjour Zoro. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Zoro : Quoi déjà ?

Sanji : Oui, tu sais bien qu'avec Luffy je dois me lever tôt.

Zoro : Celui là alors, m'enlever mon bébé dés le matin.

Sanji rougit et se pencha pour embrasser Zoro qui le retint dans ses bras pour ne pas le laisser partir.

Zoro : Tu as bien dormi ?

Sanji : Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

Zoro : Je dors toujours très bien avec toi.

Sanji rougit encore plus.

Zoro (caressant sa joue) : Si je t'aide, tu veux bien rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi ?

Sanji : Hmm ... d'accord.

Sanji se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux et respira l'odeur de Zoro.

Zoro (jouant avec ses cheveux) : Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué mais avec toi ça devrait aller.

Sanji : Le petit-déjeuner est moins dur à préparer que le déjeuner, donc ça ira.

Après une demi-heure de câlins et baisers, les deux amants se levèrent, prirent une douche ensemble et s'habillèrent léger vu qu'il faisait chaud sur l'île où ils étaient amarrés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Sanji : Tu peux commencer par mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

Zoro : D'accord.

Zoro lui sourit et Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Le vert sortit ce qu'il fallait pendant que le blond sortait les ingrédients pour préparer les choux, croissants, pains au chocolat ou autres pâtisseries. La table mise, Zoro aida Sanji du mieux qu'il pu en préparant le chocolat chaud et le café. 1h30 plus tard, ils avaient terminé et se reposèrent sur le canapé lorsque Nami arriva accompagnée de Robin.

Nami : Salut vos deux. Bien dormi ?

Contrairement à avant de se mettre avec Zoro, Sanji ne tournait plus autour des filles, mais continuait à leur apporter des cocktails et autres petites choses légères même s'il passait tout son temps avec Zoro soit dans la vigie, soit dans la cuisine ou dans leur chambre.

Sanji : Très bien et vous ?

Robin : Nous avons bien dormi.

Nami : Le petit-déjeuner est prêt Sanji kun ?

Sanji : Oui Nami.

Nami : D'accord. Robin, tu peux appeler les autres ?

Robin : Bien sur.

Elle fit apparaître une main près de chaque nakama endormi et leur tapota la joue pour les réveiller en douceur.

Robin : Franky et Brook sont réveillés ils arrivent.

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, Brook entra dans la cuisine suivi de Franky.

Brook : Bon j'ai faim moi.

Franky (faisant sa pose) : Moi j'au suuuuper faim !

Sanji : C'est prêt.

Ils s'installèrent donc et le pire arriva. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp arrivèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

Luffy : Mangeeer !

Usopp : Eh Luffy, on à autant faim que toi alors ne mange pas tout pour une fois !

Mais Luffy n'écouta pas le tireur et était déjà assis en train de se goinfrer comme pas possible. Usopp soupira et alla s'asseoir, comme Chopper, encore un peu endormi. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, Luffy qui pique pâtisseries chez les autres.

Luffy : Chanji qu'éche que t'a rachouté dans les choux ? Ils chont trop bons (trad : Sanji qu'est-ce que t'as rajouté dans les choux ils sont trop bons ?)

Sanji s'arrêta de manger et regarda Luffy, un peu triste. Il avait demandé à Zoro, ou plutôt il s'était proposé, de les faire à la place du blond, pour essayer. C'était donc lui l'auteur des pâtisseries.

Nami : C'est vrai qu'ils sont encore meilleurs que d'habitude. Tu as rajouté quelque chose ?

Sanji (au bord des larmes) : N...non ...

Luffy : En tous cas ils chont trop bons !

Sanji se leva d'un coup et sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Nami : Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Zoro avait compris : avoir fait quelque chose de meilleur que son cook ? Non, impossible. C'était Sanji le cuistot et pas Zoro. Il ne voulait pas voler le rôle de son blond. Il se leva et regarda ses nakamas.

Zoro : Luffy t'es vraiment un baka ! C'est moi qui les ai faites, c'est pour ça qu'elles n'ont pas le même goût.

Zoro sortit, lui aussi en claquant la porte. Il trouva le blond assis contre le mur, les jambes repliées sur son torse et la tête dans ses bras. Zoro s'approcha doucement de son amant avant de s'agenouiller près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Zoro : Sanji ... je suis désolé ... c'est de ma faute ...

Sanji releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et regarda le vert.

Sanji : Zoro ... je ... je ne t'en veux pas ... mais tu sais ... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses quelque chose de bon, pas que tu es nul mais ...

Zoro (prenant son visage entre ses mains) : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. À vrai dire, avec un maître comme toi, je ne pouvais pas de rater. Et je veux encore moins te piquer le rôle, je voulais t'aider et rien d'autre.

Sanji (se lovant dans les bras de son petit ami) : Je sais, mais Luffy ne pouvait pas savoir. Ma réaction a été des plus stupides.

Zoro : Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'aurais fait pareil. Tu veux finir de manger ou faire autre chose ?

Sanji : Je vais finir de manger et après euh, tu voudrais ...

Zoro : Oui ?

Sanji (tout rouge) : V ... venir en ville pour ...

Zoro : T'aider pour les courses ? Bien sûr.

Sanji : Merci Zoro.

Zoro (se levant) : Aller viens ou Luffy va tout engloutir.

Sanji pris la main de Zoro qu'il lui tendait et se leva. Le vert embrassa son blondinet et lui pris la main, les dirigeant vers la cuisine. En entrant, Luffy regarda Sanji :

Luffy : Désolé Sanji je t'ai vexé.

Sanji : Non c'est rien Luffy.

Les amants se rassirent et la fin du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Nami avait annoncé qu'elle et Robin allaient en ville, et que les autres pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sauf Franky qui devait garder le Sunny. Nami donna 5 000 berrys à chacun et descendit, suivie de Robin. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper partirent les seconds. Sanji s'était changé et Zoro l'attendait dehors. Ceci fait, ils partirent eux aussi.

Zoro : Heureusement que Luffy s'est excusé parce que ...

Sanji : Non ce n'est pas grave. Après tout je m'en fiche pas mal.

Zoro : Comment ça tu t'en fiche ? Sanji, c'est toi le cuistot pas moi !

Sanji : Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi qui a fait une meilleure chose que moi que je vais t'en vouloir. Surtout pas à toi.

En réalité il était furieux contre Zoro. Pas en tant qu'amant mais en tant que cuisinier.

Zoro : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas cuisiner, je suis nul.

Sanji : Alors comment explique tu que Luffy ai dit que c'était meilleur hein ?

Zoro soupira.

Zoro : Je ne t'aiderai plus. Comme ça le problème est résolu.

Sanji : Quoi ? Mais non ... je veux ... que tu m'aides ...

Zoro : Non. Luffy t'as blessé à cause de ça. C'est ton boulot Sanji, pas le mien. Je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne te retiendrai plus le matin. Je ne veux pas que Luffy trouve que je cuisine mieux que toi. C'est terminé.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après mure réflexion il s'en fichait royalement que Zoro fasse quelque chose de meilleur que lui. Il avait été attristé par le « c'est ton boulot pas le mien ». C'est sûr que c'était lui le cuisinier mais il savait se battre aussi.

Sanji : Zoro ... je t'en supplie ... Il faut que tu m'aides. Je veux être près de toi tout le temps ! J'ai besoin de toi ...

Sanji pleurait et Zoro regretta vite ses paroles. En disant ça, il avait fait très mal à son blond. Or, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Plus que sa propre vie. Plus que Kuina. Il était sa raison d'être et il lui avait faite du mal. Il aurait dû se douter que Sanji avait besoin d'aide. Le blond passait presque 70% de son temps dans la cuisine juste pour faire à manger. Il devait en avoir marre. Bien qu'il soit un cuisinier hors pair il avait besoin de passer du temps avec ses amis. Et le surmenage devait être là.

Il prit le blond dans ses bras.

Zoro : Pardon mon ange ... je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je me rendrai utile je te le promets et je serai là tout le temps, quand tu auras besoin de moi. Sans toucher à la nourriture.

Sanji s'était calmé automatiquement au contact chaud et protecteur de son amant.

Sanji : Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je me sens si faible quand tu n'es pas là ... je ...

Zoro ne le laissa pas terminer, il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec passion. Sanji répondit bien sûr à ce contact chaud et doux.

Sanji : Oublions cette histoire s'il te plaît. Allons-nous amuser. Chercher un hôtel et ...

Zoro : Mon amour serait-il en manque de mon corps ?

Sanji (rouge comme une tomate) : Euh ... eh bien je ... non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Zoro : Ahaha ! Tu es tellement craquant quand tu rougis. Ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus. D'accord pour trouver un hôtel et s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement ...

Sanji (encore plus rouge) : T-tu n'es rien qu'un obsédé !

Zoro : Oh calme toi ... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé je te signale.

Sanji (redevenu normal) : Je sais mais ...

Zoro : Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait plaisir de te voir toujours aussi désirable, t'es à croquer.

Il s'approcha du blond et lui mordilla l'oreille.

Sanji : Ngh ... Zoro ... arrête on est dans la rue ...

Zoro (se détachant et prenant la main de son protégé) : Tu as raison. Aller viens.

Ils reprirent donc leur route, paisiblement. Ils firent les courses. Ceci fait ils retournèrent au Sunny pour les déposer.

Sanji : Tu peux ranger les courses pendant que je vais me laver ? Enfin si tu veux ...

Zoro : Bien sûr que je veux.

Sanji : Merci Zoro.

Zoro : De rien mon ange.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Zoro vers la cuisine et Sanji vers la salle de bains. Quand le vert eut terminé, il avait envie de rejoindre son amant mais ne voulait pas le brusquer (où plutôt lui prendre ses forces U_u) avant ce soir. Le sabreur ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait déjà réservé l'hôtel où ils allaient passer la nuit. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'abandonner au plaisir charnel. Ace le combat contre Moria et surtout contre Kuma. Étant donné que Zoro avait été gravement blessé, à la limite de la mort, ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose. Cela manquait à Sanji mais encore plus à Zoro bien qu'il se le garde pour lui.

Sanji, ayant terminé, alla rejoindre son amant dans la cuisine. Zoro était assis à la table et buvait du saké ... dans un verre. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus boire à la bouteille.

Zoro : J'ai pris sans te demander, désolé.

Sanji : Non, ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu n'ouvres pas le frigo à Luffy.

Sanji pris la bouteille sur la table et commença à boire. Zoro avait horreur qu'on boit à sa bouteille. Il se leva et fit semblant d'être mécontent.

Zoro : Rends-là moi. Tout de suite.

Sanji (reculant) : Viens la chercher.

Commença alors une course poursuite dans tout le bateau. Le blond se cacha dans la réserve. Il croyait que Zoro avait abandonné (bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas son genre). Il s'était caché derrière le bar. Sanji entra dans la cuisine mais ne le vit pas. Il s'approcha du plan de travail et vit Zoro.

Zoro (se levant) : Trouvé.

Sanji (faisant semblant d'être effrayé) : Ah ! Zoro ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Zoro : Donne-moi cette bouteille.

Sanji : Euh ... non.

Sanji rebut du saké.

Zoro : Toi tu cherches ta misère.

Il se jeta sur Sanji et l'embrassa. Le goût du saké ne le déplut pas, au contraire. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Zoro : Bon on y va.

Sanji : Oui. On mange où ?

Zoro : C'est une surprise.

Sanji : D'accord.

Zoro (se grattant derrière la tête) : En espérant que je ne me perde pas.

Sanji : Si tu as réussi à y aller, ça devrait aller pour y retourner.

Zoro : Aller viens, sinon on va être en retard.

Sanji : J'ai hâte de voir où tu vas m'emmener.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et retournèrent en ville. Zoro arriva (par miracle) au restaurant. Sanji regarda l'enseigne "Le Paradise". À première vue, il savait tout de suite que c'était un restaurant chic et qui était abordable tout en faisant de bons plats.

Zoro : Il te plaît ?

Sanji : Il est parfait.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Sanji remarqua des jeunes filles vêtues d'une robe de nonne.

Sanji : Euh ... Zoro ?

Zoro : Ah ça, c'est parce que c'est un hôtel restaurant.

Sanji : Alors c'est ici ...

Zoro : Oui, qu'on passe la nuit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

Hôtelier : Bonjour, vous venez prendre votre table ?

Apparemment il se souvenait que Zoro était venu faire une réservation. En même temps difficile de l'oublier avec sa couleur de cheveux particulière.

Zoro : Bonjour, oui au nom de Roronoa.

Hôtelier : Un instant.

Il chercha le nom dans l'ordinateur.

Hôtelier : Suivez-moi.

Il les emmena dans le fond du restaurant, à l'abri des regards. Il leur donna la carte et partit.

Zoro : Ça te plaît ?

Sanji : Oui. Merci beaucoup Zoro.

Comme quoi le petit marimo pouvait être romantique ^^. (et c'est pas pour me déplaire *-*)

Zoro : Je voulais t'emmener quelque part où tu ne devrais pas cuisiner.

Sanji : Merci. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose que je n'ai pas cuisiné. Tu es vraiment super Zoro.

Zoro lui sourit et ils choisirent leur repas. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent servis et se regardèrent.

Zoro et Sanji : Bon appétit.

Ils rigolèrent et se mirent à manger. Sanji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur le plat. Zoro était amusé de voir son amant se régaler et faire des commentaires, certes pas bien méchants.

Zoro : Tu as raison, tu es le meilleur cuisinier de toute la Terre.

Sanji : N'exagère pas. Il y a forcément de meilleures personnes que moi.

Zoro : Alors à mes yeux tu es le meilleur.

Sanji rougit. Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Sanji : Où m'emmènes-tu après ?

Zoro : Eh bien, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait décider ensemble. Je ne connais pas trop la ville mais on pourrait commencer parfaire quelques magasins.

Sanji : Ça me va parfaitement.

Zoro paya et ils sortirent.

Sanji : Tu n'étais pas obligé de payer tu sais.

Zoro : Je sais mais je veux te faire plaisir. Je t'aime tellement.

Sanji : Oh Zoro ...

Le blond embrassa son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Sanji : J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Zoro : Patience mon ange patience.

Ils se baladèrent donc, en faisant quelques achats, où Zoro lui payait presque tout, même si Sanji ne voulait pas.

Zoro : On repart au Sunny pour déposer nos affaires et après on va à l'hôtel ?

Sanji regarda sa montre.

Sanji : D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent donc au Sunny. Arrivés ils rangèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

Sanji : Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends une douche ?

Zoro : Tu ne préférais pas en prendre une à l'hôtel ?

Sanji : Si.

Zoro : Ok.

Ils se firent un câlin et se levèrent puis sortirent de leur chambre. Franky était là :

Franky : Vous passez la nuit dehors ?

Zoro : Ouais. À demain.

Franky : À demain.

Sanji : À demain.

Les amants descendirent du Sunny et se dirigèrent, main dans la main, à l'hôtel. Après à peine 20 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au Paradise. Ils entrèrent et Zoro dit à l'hôtelier du midi qu'il avait réservé une chambre à son nom. Il appela une jeune fille qui arriva peu de temps après.

Hôtelier : Conduis ces jeunes hommes à la chambre 236, s'il te plaît ?

Fille (s'inclinant) : Bien monsieur. Suivez-moi messieurs.

Elle les emmena deux étages plus hauts, vers leur chambre pour la nuit. Elle ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. C'était une chambre spacieuse avec un grand lit aux draps de soie blancs, les murs étaient bleus clairs et quelques meubles étaient présents. Une porte en face donnait surement à la salle de bains.

Fille : Voilà votre chambre, la salle de bains est à votre entière disposition, c'est la porte du fond. Passez une bonne nuit.

Zoro : Merci.

Elle s'inclina et referma la porte derrière eux.

Zoro : Elle te plaît ?

Sanji : Elle est ... super belle. Merci Zoro !

Sanji sauta au cou de Zoro qui le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Après un gros câlin, ils se séparèrent.

Sanji : Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Zoro : D'accord. Fais vite.

Sanji : Je ne vais pas te faire attendre.

Sanji partit et Zoro lui toucha les fesses. Le blond rougit un peu mais le vert ne le vit pas. Il entra dans la salle de bains tandis que Zoro se déshabillait, se mettant en caleçon. Il se coucha sur le lit et attendit Sanji. Il regardait le plafond et pensait à elle.

Zoro : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Kuina.

Il pensait à son amie et entendait l'eau couler. 10 minutes plus tard Sanji sortit en boxer et tee-shirt. Il sortit Zoro de ses souvenirs. Le bretteur se leva et embrassa son amant qui le poussa sur le lit.

Zoro (d'un air coquin) : Tu es pressé à ce que je vois.

Sanji : Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Zoro : Tu peux attendre encore un peu ? Que je prenne une douche ?

Sanji : Oui, vas-y.

Zoro alla donc se doucher pendant que Sanji se coucha là où son amant était quelques minutes avant, pour sentir son odeur sur les draps. L'épéiste sortit 10 minutes plus tard, avec une serviette autour de la taille, encore un peu mouillé (petit problème technique, l'auteure vient de ne noyer dans une flaque de sang). Il s'approcha de Sanji, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser. Le blond se retourna et embrassa Zoro tout en allant caresser ses abdos, faisant glisser ses doigts fins sous les muscles parfaits. Le vert en fit de même et enleva rapidement le tee-shirt de son uke chéri. Il s'attaqua à son cou, le couvrant de baisers. Il descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à son ventre et introduisit sa main dans son boxer pour prendre son membre en main. Sanji ne put retenir un « oh ! » plus qu'érotique sous le contact de son amant. Zoro releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

Zoro : Tu es plus excité que je ne le pensais.

Sanji : Zoroo ... dépêche-toi ...

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Développe-moi ta pensée.

Zoro enleva sa serviette et le boxer de son blond pour contempler son membre tendu par l'excitation. Il recommença à le caresser.

Sanji : Je ... voudrais que ... tu me ...

Zoro : Oui ?

Sanji (chuchotant) : Que tu me prennes ...

Zoro approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Sanji.

Zoro : Je n'ai pas entendu ...

Sanji : Zoro prends-moi tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi ...

Zoro écarta les jambes de Sanji pour les mettre autour de sa taille.

Zoro : Il suffisait de le demander ...

Il pénétra alors son amant qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur et s'accrocha au cou du vert. Zoro se stoppa mais Sanji le supplia :

Sanji : Encore ...

Zoro : Tu es sûr ?

Sanji : Oui ... aaah ...

Zoro s'enfonça donc encore jusqu'à la garde. Sanji préférait avoir mal au début comme ça s'était meilleur après. Le bretteur pris le membre de son blond en main et le masturba puis commença des va et viens féroces. Il allait aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Sanji n'avait plus mal et était dans un était secondaire. Le sexe de son seme allant et venant en lui, ça lui faisait un effet dingue. Il bougeait ses hanches pour inciter Zoro à aller plus vite. Ce qu'il fit pour envoyer son amant au septième ciel. Sanji se libéra sur son torse et dans la main de son tortionnaire. Zoro ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il s'allongea sur Sanji qui l'enserra de ses bras. Après avoir repris leur souffle ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent, Sanji dans les bras de Zoro.


End file.
